


panic is not a plan

by spoke



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	panic is not a plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonGoddex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts).



Wendy stared down at the tiny snowglobe with Bill inside, and her expression was distinctly unimpressed. “See, this is weird even for you guys, dude.” She picked it up to bring to eye level, smirking when the miniaturized Bill shook his fist.

Then she shook the thing hard, laughing a little as Bill bounced around. “Take that, stupid triangle” 

“That’s what I told Dipper! But we thought he was destroyed last summer and - hey!” Mabel laughed guiltily as Bill fell over in his swirl of snowflakes. “Okay, that is kind of hilarious? But careful not to drop it, we do not need another Weirdmageddon.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Wendy set it down carefully, only rolling her eyes a little at Mabel’s relieved sigh. Not like the girl was wrong to be freaked out. “Where’s Dipper though, it sounded like he had a plan when he called me to come over.” 

Mabel frowned, glancing at the vending machine. “Well, the plan was to call Uncle Ford, but he’s not picking up! So Dipper went into the lab, and didn’t want me to be alone with that, so..”

“Good call.” They looked at each other, and at the snowglobe, and Wendy took off her jacket and wrapped the thing in it. “Okay, this way he can’t see anything. You remember - aha” 

Mabel was already entering it as she spoke. “Pffft, like I could forget that.”


End file.
